


Let's Start a Family

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopting Kids Mention, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, adopting kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Tendou asks Ushijima if it's too late for them to have kids.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Let's Start a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breakingpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/gifts).



> Congrats on 2k Pengu!!!  
> This isn't very long but I hope you like it anyway 👉👈

“Wakatoshi?”

“Yes, Tendou?”

“Do you think it’s too late for us to have kids?”

Tendou turned his head to look at his husband when he didn’t receive a response. The two of them had been watching TV, but Tendou’s mind had started to wander the past few episodes.

It was a basic slice of life show, nothing special. Just a husband and wife pair with their two kids.

But it got Tendou thinking.

He’s always wanted kids- plural, at least three- and he _especially_ wanted a little girl.

The thought of raising a sweet, innocent, little baby into a strong, independent adult... it warmed his heart.

Tendou had every intention to bring it up to Ushijima, but always pushed it off; repeatedly convinced himself that the timing wasn’t right.

When they were dating, he thought it’d be best to wait until they were engaged.

When they were engaged, he thought it’d be best to wait until they were married.

When they got married, he thought it’d be best to wait a few more years, after they had some time to get used to their new life together.

And now, as they were both approaching thirty, Tendou wondered if he missed his chance.

“We are both men, Tendou. We cannot have children.”

Tendou was pulled out of his head by Ushijima’s delayed response, laughed at his husband’s confused expression.

“No, no, _adoption_ , you big goof.”

“Oh.”

Tendou watched, heart racing, as Ushijima muted the TV. He kept a steady focus on the coffee table and Tendou didn’t interrupt whatever inner discussion the pro-volleyball player was having with himself.

The only sound in the house came from Tendou’s cockatiel, from the opposite side of the living room.

The intermittent chirping was oddly comforting, almost relaxing, and Tendou didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Ushijima finally looked at him to give his answer.

“I would like that.”

“Yeah?” Tendou lit up at the rare smile that crossed Ushijima’s face.

“Yes. Let’s start a family, Satori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please check out Pengu's art [here](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1) :3 and [consider a like/RT if you enjoyed](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1296031229289078784)!!


End file.
